1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio paging receivers and more particularly to a radio paging receiver having an illustration display function and having a display screen for displaying an illustration in the form of a dot matrix.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some radio paging receivers have a display screen for displaying an illustration in the form of a dot matrix. When a radio paging signal received by such a radio paging receiver includes a request for displaying an illustrations the radio paging receiver displays a given illustration in the form of a dot matrix on the display screen based on illustration data stored in a memory of the radio paging receiver. Illustration data can be stored into the memory using a number of switches, or two or more switches which must be pressed simultaneously.
A radio paging receiver which requires a number of switches for storing illustration data into its memory cannot be reduced in size because of a large installation space needed for the switches and is relatively expensive to manufacture due to the switches that are required.
Another radio paging receiver with two or more switches which must be pressed simultaneously for storing illustration data into its memory requires the user to perform a complex operation to store the illustration data.